1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chip antennas used in mobile communication terminals and Local Area Networks (LANs), and more particularly to a chip antenna in which a conductor pattern comprised of primary and secondary conductor lines formed independently is formed on a rectangular solid-shaped base block made of a dielectric or magnetic substance, thus miniaturizing the chip antenna and improving the bandwidth of a single frequency of the chip antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, conventional mobile communication devices are each composed of a device body, and a bar antenna installed to be protruded from the upper portion of the device body and used for transmitting and receiving electric waves signals. Here, the resonance frequency of the antenna is determined by the entire length of a conductor composing the antenna.
However, the conventional antenna for mobile communication devices is problematic in that it fails to support the trend towards the miniaturization of mobile communication terminals due to its outward protrusion.
On the other hand, the construction of a chip antenna for solving this problem is shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the chip antenna comprises a body 1 made of a dielectric material, a conductor 2 helically formed in and on the surface of the body 1 and comprised of dual conductor lines arranged in parallel with each other, and a feeding terminal 3 arranged on the surface of the body 1 so as to apply a voltage to the conductor 2. The conductor 2 is constructed such that one conductor line is connected to the other conductor line through a reversing unit 2a. 
Accordingly, the frequency bandwidth of the chip antenna is widened by increasing areas of opposite conductor 2 and the ground so as to increase capacitance, while not increasing the entire length of the conductor 2.
However, the conventional chip antenna is disadvantageous in that the frequency bandwidth capable of being widened is restricted, and the antenna characteristics are greatly varied according to a distance between the parallel conductor lines, thus decreasing the reliability of the chip antenna.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a chip antenna, which can be miniaturized without the variation of its antenna characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a chip antenna, which is capable of increasing the bandwidth of a single frequency by making resonance frequencies of chip antenna conductor lines get near to each other, thus increasing a frequency bandwidth.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of a chip antenna comprising a base block comprised of opposite top and bottom surfaces and side surfaces between the top and bottom surfaces, and made of one of dielectric and magnetic substances; a primary conductor line formed at a portion of the base block and formed in the shape of an inverted F; and a secondary conductor line formed at a portion of the base block and formed in the shape of an inverted L, wherein the primary and secondary conductor lines are connected in parallel with each other.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a chip antenna comprising a base block made of one material of dielectric and magnetic substances and constructed in the form of a rectangular solid; a conductor pattern comprised of a primary conductor line having a plurality of side electrodes formed to helically wind around a portion of the base block and upper and lower electrodes connected to the side electrodes, the upper and lower electrodes each having extended portions formed therein, and a secondary conductor line formed inside of the base block such that the secondary conductor line is connected in parallel with the primary conductor line; ground and feeding terminals connected to the conductor pattern; and an impedance adjustment electrode formed at a portion of the top surface of the base block such that it is connected between the primary conductor line and the ground terminal so as to adjust impedance.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a chip antenna comprising a base block made of one material of dielectric and magnetic substances and constructed in the form of a rectangular solid; a conductor pattern comprised of a primary conductor line having a plurality of side electrodes formed to helically wind around at least one portion of the base block and upper and lower electrodes connected to the side electrodes, the upper and lower electrodes each having extended portions formed therein, and a secondary conductor line formed inside of the lower portion of the base block such that the secondary conductor line is arranged under the primary conductor line while being connected in parallel with the primary conductor line; ground and feeding terminals connected to the conductor pattern; and an impedance adjustment electrode formed at a portion of the top surface of the base block such that it is connected between the primary conductor line and the ground terminal so as to adjust impedance.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a chip antenna comprising a base block made of one material of dielectric and magnetic substances and constructed in the form of a rectangular solid; a conductor pattern comprised of a primary conductor line transversely arranged with respect to the base block and formed in the shape of a combined inverted F/meander line, and a secondary conductor line formed inside of the lower portion of the base block while being connected in parallel with the primary conductor line and formed in the shape of an inverted L; ground and feeding terminals connected to the conductor pattern; and an impedance adjustment electrode formed at a portion of the top surface of the base block such that it is connected between the primary conductor line and the ground terminal so as to adjust impedance.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a chip antenna comprising a base block made of one material of dielectric and magnetic substances and constructed in the form of a rectangular solid; a conductor pattern comprised of a primary conductor line arranged on the base block and formed in the shape of a plate such that the primary conductor line is transversely arranged with respect to the base block, and a secondary conductor line connected in parallel with the primary conductor line and formed in the shape of a plate, the secondary conductor line being formed inside of the lower portion of the base block such that it is arranged under the primary conductor line while being connected in parallel with the primary conductor line; ground and feeding terminals connected to the conductor pattern; and an impedance adjustment electrode formed at a portion of the top surface of the base block such that it is connected between the primary conductor line and the ground terminal so as to adjust impedance.
In accordance with still aspect of the present invention, there is provided a chip antenna comprising a base block made of one material of dielectric and magnetic substances and constructed in the form of a rectangular solid; a conductor pattern comprised of a primary conductor line arranged on the base block, formed in the shape of a slot and transversely arranged with respect to the base block, and a secondary conductor line connected in parallel with the primary conductor line and formed in the shape of a slot, the secondary conductor line being formed inside of the lower portion of the base block such that it is arranged under the primary conductor line while being connected in parallel with the primary conductor line; ground and feeding terminals connected to the conductor pattern; and an impedance adjustment electrode formed at a portion of the top surface of the base block such that it is connected between the primary conductor line and the ground terminal so as to adjust impedance.